


Different shapes of love

by Windfighter



Series: Tony-centric whumptobers [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Loki also makes a short apperance, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Another battle against HYDRA. For Tony it turns from great to deadly in just a couple of minutes. Good thing his family is there to put him back together.





	Different shapes of love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say "One day I'll learn how to write summaries" but signs so far points to me never grasping it.
> 
> Prompt: Poisoned

”Tony, do not step out of your armor until we're 100% certain it's safe.”

”Relax, Cap”, Tony stepped out of the suit. ”It's all calm over here.”

”Tony”, Steve hissed.

”It'll be fine”, Tony gestured for the civilians to follow him and put the suit in sentry mode. ”I'm just getting the civilians to safer grounds.”

”You _are_ a civilian.”

”I'm a genius, I know what I'm doing.”

”Since when?”

Tony ignored Steve, took the lead with the suit following behind the group. SHIELD had secured an area for civilians to evacuate to. They were almost there, almost to safety, when the suit grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Something sharp scraped against his calf, cut through his pants and skin before clattering to the ground and Tony hissed in pain.

”Tony!”

”I'm fine!” The suit wrapped around him and he quickly got up, scanned the area. ”Call Thor, we have a Loki-infestation.”

”Thor, did you hear that?”

”I am on my way already, my friends. Fear not, I will make sure my brother does not bother you.”

Tony lifted from the ground, fired two repulsorblasts in Loki's direction to make sure he didn't go after the civilians. Loki's eyes narrowed and he teleported away. Tony cursed.

”The civilians are safe”, he called into the com. ”Loki teleported and I lost sight of him. Scanning the area for him right now.”

”Did you get injured?”

”Just a scratch, won't even need stitches”, he stared at the data that flashed across the faceplate. ”You have three incoming on your left, Cap. Loki is ontop of the building.”

”I can see him, friend Anthony. Thank you for your assistance.”

”Cap, rejoining the fight.”

”Jarvis, confirm Tony's injuries.”

”Sir has indeed only suffered a scratch, Captain Rogers.”

”Free to engage then, Iron Man.”

”Need some help over here!” Natasha called and Tony took off. He fired at the people closing in on her before diving down and pick her up. He let her down next to Clint then took off to see how Hulk was doing.

”Tin man!” 

Hulk smiled as he approached and Tony raised his faceplate.

”Hey there big guy! Having fun?”

”Hulk smash!”

”Great, just don't smash too much. Point break'll be back on your little competition soon!”

Hulk grinned and smashed down another five HYDRAs, just barely missing a SHIELD-agent.

”Keep the brute under controll!” the agent yelled at them.

”Aw, don't call him that”, Tony scolded. ”You might make him hungry. You wouldn't like him when he's hungry.”

Hulk rolled his eyes and swatted Tony away. Tony landed next to Steve, instantly blasted away two HYDRA-agents that was blasting bullets at him and Steve smiled.

”Glad you decided to join the real fight. 'Hungry'?”

”I'm sure Bruce got the joke. Three more on your right.”

Both of them dove back into the battle. The HYDRA were easy targets, but had huge numbers and no matter how many they took down they didn't seem to be slowing down. Thor deposited Loki to the SHIELD-agents that took care of imprisoning the bad guys before returning to Hulk. Tony's scanners picked up two HYDRA-agents aiming huge weapons at him and Steve and he grabbed Steve's arm.

”Lift-off.”

They shot into the air just as they fired. Tony blasted one of them while Steve threw his shield at the other. There was an explosion under them, fire engulfed the few HYDRAs that was still standing. Tony put the two of them down where Natasha was fighting. He stumbled as he landed on the ground and could feel both of them glancing at him.

”I'm fine”, he hissed. ”Eyes on your six.”

Both whipped around, got ready to engage with the huge group that was approaching. Tony raised his faceplate, dried sweat off his forehead.

”Sir, your heart rate is irregular”, Jarvis offered.

”No time to do anything about that now.”

He shot up from the ground again. Natasha and Steve would be able to hold their own, but that meant Clint was out of backup.

”Sam, you and the kid fine?”

”Yes Tony, me and Peter are doing great. All civilians have been evacuated.”

”Great. Need you to keep an eye on Legolas.”

”Roger.”

He could see them move towards Clint, let his eyes scan the battle around to see where he was most needed. His breathing was heavy and dark spots were dancing infront of him.

”Sir, I advice you to return to the ground.”

”Yeah, I... I think I...” He blacked out. Steve's voice brought him back and he was falling. His chest was burning, his heartbeat rang through his ears. He managed to straighten his suit up, manage to bring himself to the ground. He shook his head, leaned against a lamp-post and tried to shake off the weakness that was suddenly overwhelming him.

”Cap, I think I'm out.”

”What's wrong? Can you get to safety?”

He could barely hear the sound of the battle any longer. He focused on his breathing, on Steve's voice. He sank to the ground.

”Negative.”

”You told me you weren't injured.”

”Poison”, Tony whispered, his throat suddenly dry. ”Didn't know.”

”We need medteam and extraction of Iron Man, stat”, Steve ordered into the com. ”Tony, stay with us. How bad is it?”

”Focus on... battle...”

”I can fight and make sure you stay alive at the same time. Clint, Sam, make sure the area around Tony is free so the team can get there. Tony, talk to me.”

”Peter...”

”Don't worry Mr. Stark, I'm doing as you said and staying far away from any actual battle!”

”Don't worry Tony, we're all going to be safe and we're soon done here. The medteam can hear us, tell us how bad it is.”

”No... doctors...”

”We are not going to argue about your need of a doctor right now, okay? We can do that when the poison is out of your system.”

His whole body felt like it was on fire. He groaned.

”Sentry mode”, he whispered.

The suit left him, controlled by Jarvis. Clint and Sam yelled at him over the com, but he wasn't listening.

”Focus, people!” Steve's voice cut through again and the com fell silent. ”Tony, you still with us?”

”Barely.”

”Barely is good enough. I want you to talk to me. Tell me about...”

Tony's scream as his body started violently twitching cut Steve off. Sam landed next to him, grabbed his head and put it in his lap.

”He's having a seizure!”

”Extraction team, what's your ETA?”

”We're there any second now.”

Tony struggled to open his eyes, to wrap his head around what was going on, how it turned so bad in such a short amount of time. Sam met his eyes and he tried to talk, tried to say something. Instead his eyes fell closed again and he was out like a light.

 

”You are _never_ taking your armor off during a mission _ever again_ ”, greeted Tony when he opened his eyes.

He didn't answer at first, glanced around. Medbay. He wanted to complain but decided not to. Steve stared at him, but he ignored him, focused on the warmth that was curled up next to him on the bed. Peter's head was resting on his chest, one arm wrapped loosely over Tony's waist and Tony smiled.

”Idiot”, Natasha gave his head a light slap and he looked at her instead.

”Sch, kid's asleep.”

”Mr. Stark?”

Peter started moving and Tony sent a glare towards Natasha.

”Hey kiddo.”

”Mr. Stark, you're awake! I couldn't get to you because you made me promise so I had to stay away from the battle, but I followed the med team and you looked like you were going to die and I was so worried!”

”...too many words”, Tony closed his eyes to process them, then lifted his hand and ruffled Peter's hair. ”I survived.”

”We will talk more about what an idiot you are later”, Natasha promised.

Bruce got up from a chair in the corner of the room, pushed Natasha away and checked the equipment hooked up to Tony.

”How are you feeling?”

”Better”, Tony attempted to sit up, but the heart monitor started protesting loudly and he stopped moving. Steve raised the bed for him, his face still stern. ”Thanks cap.”

”I told you not to get out of the suit.”

”Yeah. Had I known about Loki I wouldn't have.”

He was more awake now, able to actually take in the room. Sam was leaning against the wall next to the door, Clint seated in a chair next to him. Natasha had backed away and was resting a hand on Clint's shoulder. Peter still sat on the bed, eyes locked on Tony and Bruce pulled up a chair and sat down. Thor wasn't there, probably delivering Loki back to Asgard again. Tony pulled a hand through his hair.

”How long was I out this time?”

”Four hours”, Bruce said. ”We managed to neutralize the poison pretty quickly, but any longer and it could have done some really nasty damages to you. You'll be allowed to leave in a few hours, and then we have a movie night planned.”

”Pizza or china food?”

”Which would you like?”

Tony smiled sheepishly.

”Pasta, actually.”

”How can you even think about food?” Steve started, then lifted his hands. ”Nevermind, I'm not going to argue today. We will have a talk about this tomorrow though.”

”It was only a scratch.”

”Not arguing. I'm heading up to prepare for dinner.”

Steve left and Tony raised an eyebrow, looked at Bruce. Bruce laughed.

”He worried. We all did.”

”I'm glad you're feeling better, Mr. Stark.”

”Same”, Tony smiled. ”You heading back home?”

”If... if you want me to.”

Peter looked like someone had kicked his puppy and Tony let out a sigh.

”Kid, no, I don't want you to. May's gonna yell at me if I keep you away again and she's almost as scary as Pepper.”

”I'll talk to May”, Natasha offered and left the room as well. Peter and Tony exchanged glances, neither sure it was actually a good idea. Peter sighed and hurried after her. Sam moved away from the wall, scratched the back of his head.

”It was scary”, he admitted. ”Having to watch you trash around and not being able to help.”

Tony remembered the last few seconds before he had blacked out and smiled at Sam.

”Pretty sure you saved me from a concussion.”

”Heh, maybe. Just don't do it again.”

”No promises.”

Tony closed his eyes, rested his head against the pillow. He could hear Bruce shifting in his seat.

”Do you want us to leave?”

”Not really. I'm just tired.”

”Well you did just survive another battle against death”, there was laugh hidden in Bruce's voice. ”Try not to scare us like that again.”

”Bruce...” Tony took a shaky breath and Bruce nodded at Clint and Sam who snuck out of the room. ”I was... I was so scared. I thought I was going to die for real.”

Bruce placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezed it. Tony blinked, his eyes getting watery.

”I didn't want to die. Not like that. I just wanted to get back up, but I couldn't. I wasn't even injured and my body just gave up. It was...” Tony clenched his hands. ”I was terrified. I'm not... I'm not used to being terrified.”

”Even geniuses luck out sometimes.”

”I know”, Tony wiped his cheeks and eyes. ”What movies are we watching?”

”Something where no one dies and there's no water.”

Tony laughed.

”That's a pretty short list.”

”We'll find something.”

They sat in silence for a minute, listened to the beeping of the machines, then Tony spoke again.

”We're all pretty broken, aren't we?”

”Wasn't that why you collected us?”

”I want to help, I want to fix people. But I can't. I can only fix machines.”

”You gave us a home, Tony. That's more than anyone else have done. You _trust_ us. Do you know how much that means for a broken person? To be trusted?”

”Yeah”, he didn't even need to think about it. ”I know.”

”And Tony...”

Tony looked at Bruce, question clearly written in his face. Bruce smiled.

”'Hungry'? Really? I thought no one knew about that.”

Tony grinned.

”I'm a genius, I know everything.”

”You don't.”

Peter returned, beaming, and sat down on Tony's bed.

”Aunt Natasha convinced May, Mr. Stark. I'm allowed to stay! She tells you to feel better soon!”

Tony winced.

”Aunt Natasha? Why am I still Mr Stark? Am I that old? Bruce, why does our kid disrespect me like this?”

”I'm not getting in the middle of this, Tony.”

”Friend Anthony!” Thor boomed and entered the room as well. ”I am most pleased to see you feeling better. Loki's poison is potent but quick to rinse out.”

”Ah, Goldilocks, you can help settle this dispute.”

”I only meant to briefly stop by in order to let you know I have given my brother to the Allfather and he is now in safe storage in the halls of Asgard. But what is it you require my help with?”

”Underoos here doesn't respect me.”

”Mr. Stark, I do!”

”Maybe the spiderling would pay you more respect if you did not call him Underoos.”

”Yeah no, as long as he runs around in underoos that's not going to happen.”

”It's not underoos, Mr Stark! Uncle Bruce, tell himmmm.”

”Uncle Bruce as well! You wound me kid”, Tony pouted.

Bruce shook his head and looked at Thor.

”I think we should leave these two alone for a while”, he smiled at Tony. ”I'll come and pick you up later.”

”I can find my way to the elevator on my own.”

”You won't be discharged unless one of us is here to help”, he waved. ”We'll see you soon.”

Bruce and Thor left and Tony looked at Peter, who was looking at his knees with a sad expression on his face. Tony gave him a light nudge with his knee.

”You alright kid?”

”Yeah, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark.”

”...sorry for the teasing. I do feel a little left out though."

”But you _are_ Mr. Stark. You're not Uncle Tony. That sounds so weird and wrong. You're... You're Irondad!”

Tony blinked in surprise, then grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him into a hug.

”Kid, I like that. I'd be honoured to be Irondad.”

”Yes, Mr. Stark”, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony. ” _Irondad.”_

 


End file.
